My H2O Just Add Water
by Aquaprincess3
Summary: After being forced to move to Australia by her recently new stepmother; Sabrina want's nothing more then to go back home, but her mind suddenly gets change after meeting Emma, Rikki, and Cleo, and a night under the full moon at Mako. But as she quickly starts to adjust to her new life in the gold coast; Sabrina discovers dark secrets that will change her entire life forever!
1. The Meeting

**My H2O Just Add Water Story: **

Chapter 1

Okay, I'm sure you all know how much moving to a new place sucks, well try moving to a new continent, it majorly sucks!

About a month ago; I was happily enjoying my life back in my small hometown in Oregon, now I'm stuck in this small town in Australia, with no friends, and no idea where everything is in this town, and I can thank Jennifer for that.

Jennifer (or as I like to call her; the home-wreaker.) Is my new stepmother, even though she's like only been married to my dad for like 2 months, she thinks she has the authority to make major changes for my family like say accepting a job which forces her to move us to Australia, which is why I'm angrily walking down some harbor pier I really don't know.

As I'm walking I notice up ahead a girl talking to a guy, the girl had a light coco type tan and her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail braid, and the guy was really tall and his hair was black, and short and sort of shaggy. I noticed the way the girl looked really uncomfortable as she got onto something that looked like a boat, so I ruled out idea of the guy being her boyfriend. I really didn't like the looks of the situation, I decided to walk over there, but I was too late, the guy gave the boat a little push, which was apparently enough, because the boat was moving with the girl still on it, and she so did not look happy about it.

"Zane!" I heard the girl cry out, as she continued to drift.

"Looks like you're going to have swim for it, Cleo" the guy said while laughing with his friend.

I saw her expression which was frozen and pale when the guy said 'swim for it' and that expression made me come to a very clear conclusion; she's got a water phobia, which means a very bad situation is going to happen if someone doesn't do something fast.

It only takes me a second to figure out that I'm probably that 'someone', I run over and dive off the dock next to the jerk and his friend. Luckily for me, I was (still am) one of best swimmers on my old schools swim team, I quickly swam over to the boat. When I got into the boat I see the girl but I also see another girl with light tanned skin and blonde braided hair at the boat's engine.

"Um I remember seeing only you when this boat got pushed." I said as I looked at the girl with the brown hair.

"I just jumped on a few minutes ago" the blonde said as she put something into the engine.

"But why?" I asked

"I'm the one who stole Zane's sparkplug," she answered "because Zane Bennett's a pig and anyone who has the nerve to get back at him for it can't be all bad now can they?"

Okay I'm considered to be a very non judgmental person, but after being forced to move halfway across the world and after what that Zane guy just did; I'm going to agree with her.

"I'm Rikki by the way, I just moved here" the blonde girl said.

"and I'm Cleo" the brunette added

"I'm Sabrina" I said, I wanted to add that I just moved here too but decided not to, Rikki didn't look like she was the type of girl who would care.

"So who want's to go for a ride?" Rikki asked us as she put a cover over the boat's engine.

We're jetting across the marina, when we see a tall girl with blonde hair pinned up in a bun and she looked like she had my type of fair skin.

"Hey Emma, wanna ride? Cleo asked.

"Are you licensed?" Emma asked which I assumed she was asking Rikki, and I was right.

"Are you my mother?" Rikki replied sarcastically, even though I could sense that Emma didn't really trust Rikki, she still got onto the boat.

"Hey, who's this?" Emma asked while looking at me.

"I'm Sabrina" I answered.

"Oh, you're the one who just moved into the house that's just down the street from mine" Emma said.

"Yep that's me" I said.

"Hey, why don't we take this baby out to sea?" Rikki said.

Me, Cleo and Emma looked at each and we all three had the same expression as Rikki put the boat into high gear; _what the heck is she getting us all into?!_


	2. Have I Been Here Before?

**My H2O Just Add Water Story: **

Chapter 2

Alright, If there's ever been a time in my entire life I've ever wanted to be wrong about a bad feeling; right now would so be the best time.

"_Stop worrying we'll be fine" _is what Rikki told us about an hour before we ran out of gas and had to paddle to a creepy looking island.

"I told you taking this thing miles off shore was a really bad idea!" Emma said irritable, Rikki just rolled her eyes while leaning against the boat.

I pulled out my waterproof phone, it read _No Signal! _

"Hey I'm sure if we can get to higher my phone will probably get enough bars to call for help" I said, secretly hoping that would clear the major tension, it seemed to work, because Rikki, Emma, and Cleo looked at each other and then all together said "Fine."

We all start heading up for higher ground, as we're halfway up a hill, I hear a very familiar but distinctive sound.

"Water" I thought, I ran up ahead to the top of the hill to see; a beautiful waterfall that was surrounded by a huge rock formation and tree's.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"Sabrina, wait up!" I heard Emma shout. I looked over to Emma, Rikki, and Cleo finally catching up.

"Hey you guys, I bet if we just climb up there, we can call for help" I said while pointing at the top of the rock formation.

We're halfway to the top when we see a deep crack in the rock in front us.

"Looks like we're going to have to jump" Emma said.

She, and Rikki jumped first, I'm was getting ready to jump, when I see Cleo's face.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked Cleo, she just shakes her head no and starts backing away.

"I can't do it, its way too slippery." Cleo said.

"Hey look we can jump together" I said as placed my hand in front her, thankfully she takes my hand.

Now what happened during the next 20 seconds felt like a blur, when me and Cleo were getting ready to jump, Cleo's foot slipped on rock which ended up with me and her screaming as we slide down into some weird cave, thankfully we were both fine.

"Are you guys alright?!" Emma shouted down

"Yeah we're fine" I shouted

"Can you guys climb back up?" Rikki asked

"No, it's too steep" Cleo shouted. Right after Cleo had said it, Emma came down screaming.

"Woah!" We heard Rikki yell as she came down too.

"What are you doing here?!" Emma asked irritably.

"Well you came down" Rikki replied with annoyance.

"You were supposed to stay up top and throw down a rope or something" Emma said firmly

"What am I, a mind reader," Rikki said her voice still filled with annoyance "and what rope?!"

"Hey you guys let's just calm down and find a way out of here!" I said with a little frustration. Jez, I swear; Rikki and Emma could be worse than my two little sisters Penny, and Stella, and they're five and seven!

We head deeper into the cave, where we find a weird looking staircase, as we're walking up the staircase, I suddenly start to get the feeling like I've just entered an episode of _Scooby Doo _and start half expecting to find someone wearing a monster suit jump out and yell "_GET OUT!" _Luckily no monster's showed up.

All we did find was a gorgeous little blue pool.

"Wow!" Rikki said in awe. We all four stared at the pool, as the others were looking around, I was looking at the pool, I felt a sort of comfort from it, as if I'd been here before.

"But that's crazy, I've never been to this place or to this town until now?" I thought. I tried to move closer to it to get a better look, but Emma interrupted my daydreaming.

"Hey, look tidal-rings!" Emma said as she started to take her shoes off.

"Yeah, hey that could be our ticket out of here!" I said excitedly

"Hey what's so great about tidal-rings?" Cleo asked looking confused

"Tidal-Rings are what you could call; tunnels to the ocean" I explained.

"So" Rikki said.

"So, we can just swim are way out" Emma said excitably just as dives into the pool.

It's just about three minutes later, we see Emma resurface looking particularly happy.

"I was right, it'll only take us a couple of minutes to swim out of here, and it's big enough for all of us to swim through" Emma said

I'm the first and happiest to dive into the pool, as I'm in the water; I feel the strange feeling getting stronger.

It takes almost forever for all of us to get into the pool, but as all four of us get into the center of the pool, something freaky happens! We all see a full moon hover over us and then not a second later the center of the pool starts glowing and bright bubbles start to pop up.

As we all look at what's happening around us, I suddenly started to feel my head screaming at me with pain, but I had to ignore the pain, because the girls we're getting ready to dive, so after the girls all dove, I take a big deep breathe and swallow the unbearable pain and dive away from this freaky place, hoping this the only time I'll ever have to see it.


	3. Fishy Discovers!

**My H2O Just Add Water Story: **

_Okay this is the only time I'm going to show all four girls POV's, and they're in the orders just like in the show, added with Sabrina, well enjoy ^^. _

Chapter 3

_Emma's POV _

Ah! Just looking at the ocean and the waves move together in a wonderful harmony made me feel completely relaxed. I looked around the beach, which thankfully was entirely empty. I dropped my towel onto the sand, and ran at half sped, made a perfect dive; as if the ocean was welcoming me with open arms.

As I came up for air, I felt the strangest tingling feeling in my legs, so I look down, and the second after I did, I wished I didn't, because instead of looking at my legs, I was looking at an orange scaly tail!

_Cleo's POV_

Okay, I usually take a bubble bath when I feel really stressed, and after what happened yesterday; I felt so stressed, I thought my head was going to explode! So I go into the bathroom and locked the door. After putting the bubble-bath in and waiting for the tub to fill up, I'm in ten seconds later, with my eyes closed, letting the mixture of the nice warm water and the nicely scented bubbles wash away my worries. I'm forced to open my eyes and my stress level when I hear banging on the door and my pain-in-the-neck sister's voice.

"Cleo, hurry up I want to use the bathroom!" I heard Kim whine through the door.

I'm just about to yell "go away" when I freeze.

"EEK!" I screamed inside my head as I was staring at something that was attached to me, it was definitely not my legs and was 2ft long, with a fin and orange scales!

_Rikki's POV _

I'm just walking on to the yard that's in front of my family's trailer when I get a really weird text from Emma.

"_Major emergency! Come to Cleo's house now! P.S don't get wet!" _

_-Emma _"Don't get wet!?" What the heck did she mean by "don't get wet!"

I'm just about to reply asking why, when I hear the sound of the sprinklers coming on.

"Ugh!" I grunt as I shook the water off my arms. I guess you could call this finding out, because just ten seconds after I got wet, my entire body suddenly turned into bubbles for like two seconds, then I was on the ground with a 33 pound mermaid tail!

_Sabrina's POV _

Even if you just moved to a new continent, and go to bed at 12:00 in the morning because you got stranded on a deserted island with three other girls and didn't get rescued until 11: 30, and wake up with a margarine, a girl's got to stick to her morning schedule, right?

I wake up at 7 with my head screaming at me, like someone just waged world war III inside my brain.

I go into the bathroom, I'm just about to close the door when I see and hear; Stella and Penny rushing past the bathroom and into their room shouting and yelling. Between the rushing and yelling I heard someone say "I'm telling on you!" and "you wouldn't dare!" Oh boy every time ether one of them or both says "I'm telling on you!" It always means big trouble which always means I have to play referee between the two of them.

I groan as I walked out of the bathroom and head into Stella and Penny's room which looked like a disaster area the second I walked in.

"You guys, what the heck's going on here?," I asked firmly "you two are going to wake up Dawn!"

Dawn's my 3 month old baby sister, if you haven't guessed it already, I'm the oldest of four girls, isn't my life a joy.

Penny looks at me for two seconds then runs over and clings to me and starts crying

"Okay, what's the problem this time?" I asked after I adjusted my balance. Stella just glares at me.

"Stella Marie, I'm warning you." I said using my best mom voice, it seemed to work probably because I threw in her middle name just like mom always does every time she gets into trouble with her.

"She's mad just because she thinks I stole her stupid stuffed animal!" Stella said in her usual sarcastic moody voice.

"Liar Liar pants on fire!," Penny said as she continued to cry on my blue Tweety PJ's "you did steal Bo-Bo!"

"No! I didn't, your dumb stuffed animal just fell off your bed while you were sleeping!" Stella protested.

Now this is where my job as the oldest and referee, (mostly referee.) comes in, because right after Stella had said "dumb stuffed animal" Penny had suddenly stopped crying/clinging to my leg and tried to lunge for her, I had to step in between them so they wouldn't kill each other.

You know for my two little sisters to be just five and seven they sure know how to fight hard.

"Alright you two, enough is enough!" I said firmly. I place them side by side each.

"Okay you two, here's what's going to happen here" I said, looking at the both of them.

"First, you two are going to apologize to each other," I said as I looked at them both. "Then after that, you two are going to clean up this mess, got it."

They both just stared me with dirty looks.

"Well, I'm waiting" I said as I folded my arms. After a 5 minute stare down, I finally hear my sisters each swallow their own pride and apologize to each other.

"Now, see that's better." I smiled. Stella just gives me another dirty look

Okay, after helping my sisters clean their room and promising them both a Disney movie marathon soon, I finally go back to the bathroom.

I first took out my clean&clear morning burst facial cleanser from the mirror cabinet, then splashed some water on my face.

I was just about to squirt some of my clean&clear on hand, when I suddenly start to lose my balance and land on the floor looking at the white bathroom floor tiles.

I groaned an Oww while trying to get up, but for some reason I couldn't.

"What?!" I murmured. I looked over to my legs.…. Okay let me rephrase that sentence.

I looked over to _where _my legs _should_ have been, but instead there was a long scaly tail!

_**Well that's the end for this chapter, and like I wrote at the beginning of the chapter, this is the only time all four POV's will be shown. So write and tell me what-cha think so far, I'd really love to hear about it. **__**J**___

_**Well, Aquaprincess3 signing out. **_


	4. What Just Happened!

Chapter 4

"Okay, let me get this straight," I said "we all just grew tails just by being touched by water?"

Emma, Rikki and I were sitting in Cleo's living room. During my little scaly surprise in the bathroom, I discovered that I could go back to normal (looking wise.) When I got completely dry, and as soon as I did, I quickly texted the girls telling them we needed to meet, got dressed, and ran over to Cleo's house; where Emma, Rikki and Cleo were already there waiting.

"But we go back to normal when we're dry." Cleo added.

"So, people just add water to us and we become fish " Rikki joked.

"Rikki, this is a really serious situation," Emma said with annoyance "and your cracking jokes!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to relieve some of the tension!" Rikki shot back

Okay, I just had to deal with one stupid argument today, and I so wasn't in the mood to handle another one.

"Enough you guys!" I said (more like shouted.)

Now what happened next was really freaky. Right as I shouted; a tall glass of water that was sitting on the kitchen counter suddenly tipped over and spilled all over the counter, and the kitchen faucet suddenly turned on, which made everyone jump from their seats.

"What the heck was that?!" Emma cried out.

"D-Did I do that?!" I asked shakily as I felt my legs turn into jelly, (Metaphor.) As the room filled up with a tense silence, I looked at my hand for a few seconds, then made a small twisting gesture with my hand and I could hear the kitchen's faucet suddenly turn off.

"I guess I did," I said, still feeling shaky "but how the heck did I do that?!"

"I guess what happened to us last night, caused it" Cleo said

I walk over to the counter where the glass of water spilled, I looked at the spilled water.

"I'm really sorry Cleo," I said, giving Cleo a small smile. "I'll clean it up."

Cleo just waved off my apology and smiled. "It's okay, I know it was just accident"

I give Cleo a grateful smile, then grab a couple sheets of paper towels that was sitting the table, and start mopping up the water.

After I cleaned up the water, I walked carefully to the trash bin with the wet paper towels, but even though I was super careful; some drops of water got on my leg as I threw away the paper towels.

"Dam it!" I muttered under my breath, frantically looking for something to dry myself with, but it was too late; the ten seconds were up and I was lying on the floor with my tail.

"Oww," I moaned, rolling off my stomach and now was on my back "Is there anyway to make these landing's not so hard!"

I looked up at the girls, who were looking at me with strange looks.

"What!?" I asked, sitting up.

"Your tail, it looks a lot different then ours!" Rikki answered

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, looking at my tail.

"All three of ours are orange." Emma explained

I took another quick look at my long tail; the scales were a deep aquamarine and both the ridge and the end of my fin were a soft light purple.

"But how come mine's different?" I asked, moving my fin around.

Emma, Rikki, and Cleo all three just shrugged.

"Hey can someone hand me a-" I started to say, when we were all startled by someone knocking on the door.

"Oh no," Cleo grumbled, face palming her forehead "I completely forgot that Lewis is supposed to be helping me with my biology homework right now!"

"Well hurry up and get rid of him!" I exclaimed

Cleo headed towards the door to answer it, as Emma quickly grabbed both my arms pulling me a little more into the kitchen, Rikki grabbed three dry rags giving one to me and Emma, and all three of us quickly started to dry me off.

"Lewis!" Cleo said

"Hey Cleo," I heard a voice say and assumed it was Lewis. "Ready to study?"

"Umm, Lewis about that," Cleo said nervously "Something's just come up and I'm sorry but I have to cancel our study session for today."

"Oh, is it something I can help with?" Lewis asked

"No it's something that I need to do by myself!" Cleo said

"Well okay then, see you at school." Lewis said

"Yeah, see ya" Cleo said

The second that Lewis left, I was completely dried off and the tail was gone.

"Phew," I sighed, standing "that was really close!"

Rikki and Emma just nodded in agreement, all three of us saw something in Cleo's face, that made us all three of us look at each other.

"Cleo is something wrong?" Emma asked

Cleo looked at all of us with sad eyes before she spoke

"I think we really should tell Lewis about what happened last night"

_**Well, that's the end for this chapter, really hope you all like it. **_

_**Sorry for not posting for awhile, I've been really busy with school starting and I'm probably going to be getting a lot more busier in the next few months, but I'll keep posting as soon as I can. **_

_**Well Aquaprincess3 signing out. **_


	5. Overwhelmed

Chapter 5

Emma, Rikki, and I just stood and stared at Cleo in awe.

"What!" Rikki snaps.

"Cleo, we can't tell Lewis anything about this!" Emma says, seriously.

"Why not?" Cleo asks, looking at us with frustration "He can help us!"

"Cleo, Lewis isn't going to want to help us at all." I explain

"Why wouldn't he?" Cleo asked us quietly, sitting down on the coach

"Because all four of us can do things that other girls can't" Emma said, sat down next to Cleo.

"But, Lewis isn't like that, he'll understand" Cleo says

I could really tell that Cleo really likes Lewis, to show that much trust in a guy, you've got to have some serious feelings for that guy, that's what my mom always keeps telling me.

"_To trust just one person with your very life; he must be a very special person in your heart!" _

Thinking about one of my mom's goofy saying's makes me think about how much I really wish she and my dad weren't divorced and that the fact that if they hadn't gotten a divorce, dad would've never met that witch of a women; Jennifer, and I would still be back in Oregon and this whole mess would've never happened.

As I felt all the raw hard emotion that always came with thinking about my mom and my parents divorce, I knew I really just need to go and get some fresh air to calm down, but mostly I just knew I had to get away from this freaky mermaid problem. Even though I was feeling angry, frustrated, and freaked I still was calm when I spoke.

"You guys I really need to get going" I say, getting up

"Why?" Emma asks, looking curiously at me.

"My dad, and step-mom are supposed to go to work in a hour and I promised I'd be home to watch my little sisters so they both can go to work." I explain.

I head to the door, I gave Emma, Rikki, and Cleo a small smile before walking out.

Right as I walked into the house, I see Jennifer sitting at the kitchen bar.

"Hey, is dad home?" I ask, closing the front door. As soon as I turn around Jennifer's facing me, giving me her usual wicked witch of the west glare.

"What?!" I ask feeling frustration

Jennifer just shakes her head like she's disappointed.

"Where have you've been?!" Jennifer asks icily

"Out with some friends." I answer, sounding just as icy as her.

Now you'd think any mother weather she's or your biological mother or stepmother would be really ecstatic when she hears "out with some friends." After she drags your butt half way across the world for her job.

But nope, Jennifer just gives me a skeptical look.

"Are these the same "friends" that got you stranded on that island yesterday?"

"They didn't get me stranded," I say angrily "I told you both last night; we were going for a boat ride when we ran out of gas and had to paddle to that island to get away from the sharks!"

Okay when I got home late last night after getting rescued, I told my dad and Jennifer everything that happened at Mako Island, well almost everything I sort of excluded the part about the beautiful weird bubbling pool and the really weird feelings I had while I was there.

I was extremely lucky my dad just waved off my exciting little adventure, as me just trying to make some friends and fit in.

When dad didn't ground me until my 21st birthday, you can so bet Jennifer was so pissed off about it, she and dad ended up arguing until one in the morning, (what can I say the walls are sort of thin.)

"So where's dad?," I ask, with my arms folded across my chest. "I really need to talk to him."

"He's upstairs in the bedroom" Jennifer says, turned back to her cup of coffee.

"Thank you." I say curtly, and head upstairs.

I'm standing and staring at the door that leads into dad's room, as I stand there like some scardy cat or fish, (oh you get my drift.) Anyway, even though I really just want to grab and turn that doorknob, walk in there and tell dad what I'm going to, but for some reason I just can't.

It's been 2 whole month's since my parent's divorce was finalized, and no one's talked about mom since then, well at least when dad's around, because everybody kind of senses that he still hasn't gotten over mom.

After spending a more few minutes standing and staring at my dads door, I give up and head into my room.

"_I'm such a coward!" _

The second I walk into my bedroom, the smell of my apple and vanilla bean scented candle hits me like a calming wave of relief. I climb the wooden ladder up to my bed, I happily belly flop onto my bed, as I laid on my nice soft aqua blue duvet comforter, I close my eyes and take in a couple deep breaths letting the feel of my fluffy comforter and the scent of the apple and the vanilla bean wash away all my stressful thoughts.

Back when we were in Oregon, when ever I got either really super stressed or had a lot on my mind, my mom would always light a small apple and vanilla bean scented candle in my room right before I went to bed to make sure I could sleep peacefully.

Okay I'm going to get a few things straight and clear, 1.) My mom's not a witch and nether am I. 2.) My mom's a candle maker, and scented candles are her specialty.

After a few more deep breaths, I'm calm. I turn over onto my back and pull out my phone out of my front pocket. I swallow hard as I dial a certain phone number.

I hear the dialing tone as I put my phone against my ear, the dial tone only lasts for a minute before I hear someone pick up.

"Sabrina?"

I have to swallow hard to fight the urge to cry before I speak.

"Hey mom."


End file.
